lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Veruza Jeleka (CaBaNa)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=See Sonnlinor's Hammer}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Healing, Implement |Power Description=Range 5, +10 vs. Reflex; Until the end of Veruza's next turn, the target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses. The next ally who hits the target before the end of Veruza's next turn regains 6 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=[Divine, Weapon, Sunblade radiant] |Power Description=Melee, +11 vs. AC; 1d12 + 6 Sunblade radiant damage, and the next attack the target makes before the end of Veruza's next turn takes a -4 penalty to the damage roll. Special: This power can be used as a melee basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Implement, Charm |Power Description='Ranged 10, +8 vs. Will Hit: The target is dazed until the end of Veruza's next turn, in addition Veruza can choose to slide the target 7 squares or knock it prone}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=Twice encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 5, Veruza or one ally in burst; Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain an additional 1d6 + 5 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5, each bloodied ally in burst; Effect: Each target can spend a healing surge and regains an additional 5 hit points. Veruza is weakened until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Keywords=power |Trigger=An enemy hits or misses Veruza with an attack against her Will. |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Close burst 5; Target: 'Each ally in burst ''Effect: Each target gains a +4 power bonus to Will until the end of Veruza's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Radiant, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 5; +8 vs Reflex; Hit: 3d6+6 Radiant Damage, Effect: TE the targets NT it takes a -9 penalty to damage rolls, '''Sustain Minor: Effect persists}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Close burst 5, '''Target: One ally who has line of sight to and can hear Veruza in the burst, Effect: The ally makes a charge attack as a free action, the attack deals an extra 1W damage.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned leaning towards Good |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=20 (+5) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +7, Diplomacy +11, Heal +12, Intimidate +15, Religion +7 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Weapon Proficiency Fullblade, Resourceful Leader, Novice Power (Provocative Order) |Equipment=Symbol of the Holy Nimbus +1, Chainmail +1, Lucky Charm +1; Sunblade Fullblade +1; 2gp |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Comrade's Succor, Comprehend Language. }} Character Information Background Born with her twin sister Audrey in far off Adar, Veruza was raised on the move. Early in Veruza's life, when she was only young enough to begin keeping memories, she was attacked. The form was hazy, and light was dim at the time, so she was left with no picture of her assailant. Audrey came upon her dead sister first, at first she only stood in place and screamed help in a panicked voice. Soon Audrey came to her senses, and picking up her sister Veruza, she ran to their parents. Audrey was taken away from the body, and Veruza's parents rushed to the monastery. Audrey was shocked to see Veruza sleeping across the room the next morning. More so, when the young girl awoke. Their parents never mentioned that day again. Veruza's parents dragged the twins across full continents escaping from some unknown entity. Eventually leaving the girls to mercenary work, Jorasco needed healers, and the girls could do just that. Abandoned and full of questions, the girls fell into survival, and began living day by day. Recently while traveling with Dalvach Dagda the twins visited the Tower's Shard. While following a magical cat out of the bar, Veruza and Audrey were jumped, and Audrey was kidnapped. Veruza has been in search of her sister ever since. Appearance White robes lined with a trim of red triangles, flow from the top of the young Kalashatar's head down to the ground. A sword far to large for her small frame rests on her back. Fear lines the girls face, even though a smile also rests on her lips. A soft shaking is often seen, as she trembles while nervous, and is so often nervous. Just as suddenly the meek young girl can become a fierce kettle of anger and rage. Striking out with her own fear and channeling the divinity of her own blood. Age: 19 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 120 lbs. Personality Veruza has an unhealthy fear of death. It taints everything she does, from the way she eats, to the religious beliefs she holds. She is fiercely protective of her twin sister Audrey, and her own life. Veruza is pleasant, even friendly at first, often trying to compromise and create win win situations. If she feels cornered or scared she will lash out, using intimidation and her holy nature to scare threats away. Alignment: Unaligned leaning toward Good Hooks Audrey has been kidnapped! (Thank you ScorpiusRisk!) Active member in the Blood of Vol Why did Veruza's parents flee Adar? (Dreaming dark, other nefarious badddies) What or who killed Veruza? Veruza is a Quori Nightmare Kicker Veruza's unhealthy fear of death forces her toward the nigh unachievable goal of immortality. Equipment Coins: 2gp Encumbrance: 53lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Racial 6, -1 armor) Racial Features Kalashtar (EPG) * +2 Wis, +2 Cha * +2 Insight, +2 Any (Perception) * Languages: Common, Quory * Bastion of Mental Clarity racial power * Dual Soul: Make saves vs. dazed and dominated at the start of his turn instead of the end. * Telepathy 5: Two way telepathic communication within 5. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Cleric (PH1) * Channel Divinity: Invoke a channel divinity class feature or other power; encounter. * Healer's Lore: Add Wis modifier to hp healed on cleric healing powers. * Healing Word: Use healing word as an encounter (special) power; minor action. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats * bonus: Ritual Caster * 1st: Weapon Proficiency Fullblade * 2nd: Resourceful Leader * 4th: Novice Power (Provocative Order) Background Quori Nightmare (Dr385): +2 Intimidate Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Quori Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Mini Summary for inclusion in combat sblock=MiniStat Veruza XP 3750 Female Kalashtar Cleric 4 Medium natural humanoid Initiative +2; Senses Passive Insight 19, Passive Perception 17 HP 40, Bloodied 20, Surge Value 10, Surges 8 AC 19; Fortitude 14, Reflex 13, Will 20 Saving Throws +0 Speed 5 Second Wind: Not Used Action Point Total: 1 At-will powers: Astral Seal, Sonnlinor's Hammer Encounter powers: Command, Healing Word, Bastion of Mental Clarity, Divine Skill, Provocative Order Channel divinity powers: Healer's Mercy, Divine Fortune Daily powers: Astral Condemnation Item powers: Lucky Charm, Sunblade Fullblade /sblock Money +412 gp starting gold - 50 gp Ritual Book Comprehend Language -360 gp Chainmail armor +1 -------- 2 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Symbol of Holy Nimbus +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Sunblade Fullblade +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+1 ** Lucky Charm +1 XP Starting at level 4: * 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Attacks: If you add "|WisMod=5" and "|WisMAtk=yes" to your attack table code, it will use Wisdom for your MBA. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g My Comments Thanks TwoHeadsBarking! I've entered the coding, and it looks much better now. Status Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters